


The Trials

by Theblinddreamer215



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblinddreamer215/pseuds/Theblinddreamer215
Summary: King and queen of Panem decide that it’s finally time for their 18-year-old son, prince Roman to get married. However, they have a very unique way of finding their son the proper husband/wife. 24 tributes, two from each of the 12 districts that provide for the capital. One arena, they fight to the death. The winner, gets to marry the prints. Meanwhile, Randy Orton from District to already has a slight crush on the prince. Will he be able to make his dreams come true, or will his crazy ex girlfriend, Shayna get to him first?
Relationships: Pete Dunne/Matt Riddle, Randy Orton/Roman Reigns, Tyler Breeze/Fandango
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prolog

Prince Roman stood on his balcony, staring out at the busy city that was the capital. The bright neon lights, and the constant chatter of the crowd almost gave him a head ache. Roman sighed, and took a seat on one of the many chairs that were provided. As he watched the capital going through it's normal activities, Roman thought about the news that was given to him not to long ago.  
The prince had been sitting in the same chair, staring out at the same view. He was content with all he had, and he couldn't have asked for more. The royal family had a stunning castle built in the heart of the kingdom of Panem, and the twelve districts provided them with whatever they needed. The prince had nothing to worry about. That was untill his cousin Prince Jey came out.  
"Rome, it's good to see you again! It's been a while! How have you been?" Roman smiled. "I see you still haven't learned the proper way to speak." Jey frowned. "I'm quite aware how to speak in the dull manner of the royal family." He said. Roman laughed. "So, what brings you out here. I'm sure it's more then just a casual visit." Jey sighed, and sat on the arm of Roman's chair. "I'm afraid there is more. The king and queen want you to go see them in the throne room. They said they had something important to talk to you about." Roman groaned. "Do you have a clue on what it could be?" "No, they wouldn't tell me, so I guess it's important."  
Prince Roman stood, and made his way to the door. "Will you wait for me?" "Of course Uce! I did want to spend time with you after all." Roman had waved before making his way inside.  
When the prince reached the throne room, his parents were waiting for him. No one else had been in the room, which only made the prince worry even more. The king and queen would normally have a least one guard with them at all times, but now it was just the three of them.  
"Roman, come join us. We have something to discuss with you." The king motioned to a smaller throne beside them. Roman obediently went and sat beside his father. "Mother, father, is there something wrong?" "No no, nothing's wrong. Me and your father have made a decision. We decided you need to find someone to marry." The prince had frowned. "Someone to marry. I just turned eighteen! Aren't I to young?" The queen had smiled. "No, you are the perfect age my son." "So, how do I find this person?" "Well you see Roman, we all know you don't deserve just anyone. We have a specific way to find your husband or wife." "Am I going to like this idea?" Roman asked. The king and queen shook their heads. "We really doubt it. However, it is the best way to know you get the right person."  
The prince frowned. He wasn't sure what his parents were planning. If he wasn't going to like it, then surely it was violent.  
"Very well, what do I have to do?" "Oh, you don't have to do much." The queen said. "We're going to get two of the best people from each district. They will be brought to the castle. We will condition them. Then, they will be sent to an arena, where they will fight each other. The person that remains will be chosen to be the person you marry."  
Roman had felt very dizzy. They couldn't be serious, right? Twenty four people would fight to the death for his hand? Roman could already picture it. All the blood, the bodies, and the traumatised or crazed look in the winner's eyes. He felt sick. He grabbed on to the sides of his throne, but it wasn't enough.  
"Roman!" The queen cried out. "Someone come get him!" Her voice sounded far away, drowned out by the ringing in his ears. The last thing he remembered was someone picking him up, and taking him back to his room before he passed out.

Now the prince was once again on the balcony, thinking about what was going to happen in a few days. The news of the games would be announced to the rest of the kingdom that night. Representatives from the royal family would go to the districts and select two of the best fighters from each. Then, they would be brought to the castle. They would be trained in some fighting styles, and Roman would spend about half an hour with each of them. That was one thing the prince was not looking forward to. The day after that, they would be put in the arena, and they would fight to the death.  
Roman took a deep breath, and stood again. He had to go hang out with his cousins. Perhaps that would make him forget about the death games that would happen in a few days.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s probably going to be a lot more characters, but I got too lazy to add them all.

I glared across the field at twelve other teens, all holding weapons. They were in a fighting stance, as was I. A few yards away, one of the trainers stood watching us. I took a deep breath. "Calm down Orton. You've done this before. Go in, and attack."  
I let out an angry yell, and charged. I ducked a swing from someones sword, and punched them in the jaw. My other hand shut out and cought a knife before it stabbed me in the back. "That's not aloud!" I yelled. A second later, the person who had thrown the knife was on the ground with it in their shoulder. I grabbed my first attacker and flipped them in to someone else. I felt someone grab my wrist, and I immediately threw them in to another group of people. I dove behind a rock as someone leapt at me with two knifes in their hands. I flinched as I heard them hit the rock and get knocked out. I looked out from behind the rock, and immediately blocked a punched that would have probably knocked me out. Instead, I twisted the person's wrist as hard as I could, smirking as I hear the satisfying crack of broken bone. Then, I kicked them to the ground and began to run.  
Adrenalin coursed through my body as I ran across the field. I was so close. For the first time, I would get passed the advanced fighters. Just as I was about to reach the edge of the field, I felt a sharp pain in my head. I let out a cry and fell to the ground. I felt someone pinning me down, and I immediately knew who it was.  
"Not so fast Randy." Shayna said, pressing the blade of her knife against the back of my neck. I growled and pushed her off. "Yeah yeah, you win again." I said, glaring at the ground. She laughed. "Looks like someone was thinking ahead again." She said. "Shut up!" I snapped and stood up.  
"Okay, that's the end of today's training." The trainer, Drew said, walking over to us. "You all did good, but you still need practice. Randy, you almost made it through everyone. Remember what I told you before. You can't think about winning untill you actually win. That's distracting! That's why you couldn't sense Shayna behind you." I just nodded. I was angry. I had been so fucking close! How was I supposed to be a guard if I couldn't get through everyone here?"  
"Okay, before you all leave I have something important to tell you all." Drew said. We all gathered around him, the guy who's wrist I broke glared at me. I just sent him a sweet smile. "Suck it up." I mouthed. I've gotten worse during these trainings. A broken wrist was nothing.  
"I just received a letter from the capital. It's from the royal family. They said that our district, along with districts one and four are getting this information sooner then the others." "What is it Drew?" I demanded. I was getting bored already. "Let me speak Orton, unless you want extra training." I immediately shut up. As nice as training is, I don't like to do it more then I have to.  
"Anyway, the letter says that the king and queen have decided to find their son someone to marry." We all just stared at Drew. "Okay, what about it?" Shayna asked. Drew frowned. "The king and queen came up with a new way of finding prince Roman's husband or wife." "Drew, get on with it." Someone else snapped. "Will you all shut up!" Drew yelled. "You're taking to long." I said.  
A second later, a knife came flying at me. My hand immediately shot out and grabbed it. Unfortunately for me, my palm got sliced open. I bit my lip to stop a hiss of pain from escaping. "Fuck you!" I said instead.  
"Anyway, the reason I'm telling you this is because they plan on sending people tomorrow that come. They will pick two of the best fighters from each district and take them to the capital." Drew paused. "They... they want you guys to fight to the death in an arena. They said that the winner would be the one who marys the prince."  
We were all silent for a minute. We had to fight to the death in order to marry the prince?  
"Did prince Roman come up with this idea?" Shayna asked with a glare. I sighed. "Shayna, you know just as well as I do that the prince hates violence!" "Yeah well, you can't be sure." She shot back. "No, Mr. Orton is quite correct about our dear prince." Drew said. "Yes he is trained in hand to hand combat and with weapons, but he doesn't like to use them unless it's really necessary." "Yeah, but he won't have to hurt anyone. He'll just have to watch." Broken wrist dude said. Drew frowned. "Have you not seen the prince? He hates anything to do with violence!" I remembered. Our district held training for all the guards once, and prince Roman had been made to come. I remembered how pale his face got. That was the first time I spoke to him. I had gone up to him, and asked him if he needed anything because his body guard wasn't paying attention to him. He had replied with, "No, it's quite alright. I'm just not a big fan of fighting." He had smiled at me, but I could see the fear in his eyes as he realised I came from the district. I had tried to look as friendly as possible so I wouldn't scare him more. I sat with him, and tried to keep his mind away from the fighting that was going on in front of him. I realized then, that he wasn't as spoiled as others say he is. In fact, he was great to talk to. I think that was when I started having feelings for him.  
"Orton, are you listening?" I looked up and saw everyone looking at me. "No, sorry." I said, not meaning it at all. Drew glared at me. "I doubt you'll get selected." He said. "Clearly you can't pay attention." I glared back at him. "This is about fighting and surviving. I don't have to pay attention." I replied coldly. Another knife flew at me, this time coming from Shayna. I grabbed it again, this time not cutting myself. "Stop that." I said.  
"Just do your best, all of you." Drew said. To the two of you that will be chosen, make sure you win. Not only will you be married to the prince, but you will bring great honor to this district." "Yay." I thought sarcastically. Part of me didn't want to be selected, just for spite, but of course I would try. Not only would I get the chance to marry the prince but if I wasn't chosen and still did well, I would be one step closer to becoming a guard.  
"Can we go now." I asked. "Just leave before I kill you." Drew said. I turned and began jogging to my secret training spot.  
My training spot was a small field just out side of my village. It was surrounded with large rocks, creating a small cave. At the far end of this field, two rocks stood close together. They almost looked like one big rock, but a small crack was between them. This was where I kept a box containing twelve knifes. These knifes were ones that my father made, but were not used by the royal guards. Instead of throwing them out, he had given them to me. Now, I come here almost every day in order to practice my knife throwing skills.  
After putting another rock in front of the entrance, I got the box out, and took out the knifes. I had to practice more now. Especially if I was chosen to fight in the arena.  
Sure people would normally be scared to death when they heard the news. I was sure most of the other districts would be, but in district two, we were pretty much born for this.  
I spent the rest of the afternoon throwing knifes at the rocks, and at the many practice targets I had made before. My arms were hurting, and I was drenched in sweat when I finally decided to stop.  
I quickly put the knifes back in their box, and hid it back in the rocks. Then, I pushed aside the rock and walked out. The air was cooler now, and it was getting dark. I had to hurry home. Just because we're liked by the royal family, doesn't mean they'll let us stay out late.  
As I was running back home, I heard someone calling my name. I didn't stop, knowing she'd catch up. "Where were you Orton?" Shayna demanded. "That's none of your business." I said. "Really, we were supposed to train together!" "I never agreed to it. I just said I'd think about it." She glared at me. "Really Orton? How the hell do you expect to be made a guard if you're not at all reliable?" "Like I said Shayna, I never said I'd train with you. It's not like I was committed to our training sessions." Shayna's face darkened. "Yeah, like you aren't committed to our relationship?" I frowned. "What are you talking about now?" I demanded. She punched me, hard. "We've been dating for like six months, and we've only hung out like three times! What kind of boyfriend are you?" I sighed. "I'm not." I said, and kept running. "Did you just..." I nodded. "Yes, I just broke up with you. Deal with it." She got angrier. "What makes you think you'll be a better boyfriend for the prince?" She demanded. I turned to look at her. "What did you just say?" I asked through clenched teeth. She smirked. "You think I don't know about your little crush on him? I've always known. I tried to make you get over him. I knew you didn't have a chance with him. Now, back to my question. What makes you think you would treat him any better?" I smirked. "That's easy." I said. "I'm actually interested in him, so I wouldn't have a problem spending time with him."  
She let out an angry scream and dove towards me. I laughed and stepped aside, watching as she slammed in to a rock. A few seconds later, she raised her head and sent me another glare.  
"I want you to listen to me very carefully. Tomorrow, if you and I get chosen, I will make sure I'll be the one to kill you. Then, I'll win the games and marry your precious prince!" I picked up a rock, ready to throw it right at her stupid face, when I heard the horn blow. "Shit!" I said under my breath. I had only five minutes to get home. I glared at Shayna as she tried to stand. "You won't get anywhere near him!" I growled. Then I threw the rock down, and ran home.  
The horn sounded again just as I opened the door to my house. Mother immediately came to me, a stern look on her face. "Randy, you were almost late!" She said, glaring at me. "I'm sorry mother, I just did some last minute training." At the word training, her face lit up. "I'm guessing you've heard the news from the royal family?" I nodded. "Trainer Drew told us." She nodded. "The king and queen are announcing it right now. Because you already know about it, you can go eat dinner." I nodded. "Did the prince speak?" I asked. She shook her head. "The prince isn't feeling to well. I think he passed out or something." I sighed. Of course he did. He probably hated this idea more then the people of the districts did.  
When I reached the kitchen my two younger sisters were already eating. "Randy!" My thirteen year old sister Scarlett said, walking over and hugging me. "You're to strong for a thirteen year old." I grumbled. She laughed, and went back to her food. My fifteen year old sister Aaliyah watched me carefully. "Are you going to compete tomorrow?"" She asked. I nodded as I heated up some of the chicken. "Why? You already have a girlfriend." Scarlett said. I shook my head. "Shayna and I broke up." Aaliyah sighed. "So now you're going to try to marry the prince?" "He's not going to try, he is going to marry the prince." Scarlett snapped, glaring at her sister. "Also Randy, I'm jealous. He's hot!"   
"That's right." Mom said, walking in to the kitchen. "Well, not about the prince being hot. I mean he is but..." Anyway, not only that, but he will bring honor to our district, right Randy?" I nodded and put a fork full of food in my mouth. I was getting tired of this conversation already. I understand how important this is, but I don't want to get reminded of it every second. I just want to eat my food in peace. Is that to much to ask?  
Just then, my father walked in. "Yes, yes it is." I thought. "You better not let that girl beat you again. I know she'll be chosen already. She's one of the best fighters in district two. When you get chosen as well, you better not let her win. This is much more serious then your training. If you lose, you die! Do you understand?" "Yes father, I do. I'll do my best, I promise. "Good! Now let's eat." Mother said.


End file.
